sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradlyn
|place = 15/18 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 12 }} Bradlyn is a human originating from Final Destination, and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 11. 'Survivor Fan Characters 11' Episode 1: I Can Smell the Sexual Tension As soon as Hantz go to their camp, Crisco formed and alliance with Bradlyn, Honey, Rosemary, and Paine. At night when the tribe is telling stories, Bradlyn pushes for Rosemary to reveal details of her story and reveals that his son and wife died in an accident. During this, Sexygirlxo demands attention and Bradlyn comments on how everything about Sexy he hates. His alliance with Crisco and the others agree on voting Eli because of his challenge performance. At tribal council, Bradlyn urges Rosemary to share more explicit details about her family's deaths, which makes Tialayla mad. Bradlyn is blindsided when Crisco flips and Rosemary is voted out. Episode 2: Purgatory Has a Buffet When Hantz returns to camp, Bradlyn, Honey, and Paine demand an explanation from Crisco for flipping on them. He and Crisco later try to find the idols for their tribe, looking in palm trees. Bradlyn notices Honey and Tialayla talking together, and asks Honey what it was about, and she mentions that T doesn't like him, causing Bradlyn to start keeping an eye on T. Bradlyn is targeted by Sexygirlxo because he didn't give her his hoodie, and his alliance with Honey, Crisco, and Paine are determined to blindside her, so they vote Moe'Mi and Sexy plays her idol on herself, sending Moe'Mi home. Episode 3: I Talk to Trees Back at camp, Bradlyn tries to get Tialayla to come out on why she doesn't like him and says that he doesn't know what he did to warrant hate from her and that she needs to learn respect for him. Bradlyn settles it by telling her that neither of them should slander each other's names. Episode 4: Living Life on the Edge Because Eli predicted something eventful would happen to Sexygirlxo on Day 10, Bradlyn and Honey set out to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt, so they found different spots where there was no way she could get hurt, annoying Sexy. Later on, Bradlyn made it his goal to form a close bond with Honey by sharing his sympathy story to manipulate her because she's the only woman he likes, and he accidentally mixes up the stories on how is family dies, saying that his son didn't die in the accident, implying that he killed his son. Honey immediately picks up on this and turns T, Sexy, and Paine against Bradlyn and Bradlyn is blindsided by a vote of 4-3. Voting History Gallery |-| General= Bradlyn Sprite Sheet.png Bradlyn Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 11= Bradlyn1.png|Bradlyn talks about Sexygirlxo. Bradlyn2.png|Bradlyn telling Honey not to talk behind his back. Bradlyn3.png|Bradlyn not knowing what he did for T to hate him. Bradlyn4.png|Bradlyn messing up his story about his family's deaths. Bradlyn5.png|Bradlyn blindsided. Trivia Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 11 Contestants Category:Hantz Tribe Category:15th Place Category:Final Destination